A Night Of Betrayl And Love
by MsSupreme
Summary: sora, riku, demyx, zexion, axel, roxas, namine, xion and kairi alcohol spin the bottle drama better than it sounds XD R&R x
1. Chapter 1

this story contains kairi bashing :D

knock knock knock

i waited patinelty for kairi to open her damn door, as for one i was cold, two i wanted to be warm and three i wanted to get in and be around people before riku got here, the door opened and, there stood kairi, huge grin on her, she was wearing a plain pink dress, with ribbons in her hair

"oh my god sora you made it" she exclaimed happily, pulling me into a hug, i chuckled and hugged her back, she still believed i was straight, the only people who knew i was bisexual were my twin brother roxas and his (annoying) boyfriend axel, who is kairis cousion, i pulled out the hug, she pouted slightly

"well duh im not gonna miss one of your partys" i laughed, she smiled and nodded before moving out my way, allowing me into her house, her livingroom was quite plain, a sofa and 4 chairs, a small table and a huge tv. i smiled when i saw who was already here, xion, namine, demyx, zexion, axel, roxas, me and kairi...wheres riku?

"sit anywhere once riku get his fat ass over here we will start" kairi giggled, i smiled and headed over to demyx and zexion, they were sat on the floor crossed legged, i sat next to them

"hey man" demyx smiled, a hint of a fresh blush in his cheeks

"hey demyx" i smiled back

"hey sora" zexion said happily, he too had a hint of fresh blush, i raised an eyebrow knowingly, i went closer to demyx and zexion so i could whisper

"are you two an item?" i asked curiously, both boys eyes widened and there small amount of blush got more visable, bingo they are "so you are" i smiled

"shhhh were not telling yet" demyx whispered urgently

"ok your secrets safe with me" i smiled, they both sighed happily and nodded

"yo sora" a annoying pyro chuckled, i turned to glare at axel, who had my brother stood at the side of him "drop the glare will ya" axel laughed, i rolled my eyes and stood up, roxas was rolling his eyes at his boyfriend of 2 years

"axel" i grumbled

"oh come on your not still mad are you?" axel asked, humour in his voice

"yes i am you baka!" i snarled

"i did say it was a accident" axel smiled

"you come into my room with a lighter, grab all my papers, pile them on the floor then set them on fire! whilst im still in the room asleep! how is that an accident?" i demanded, angerly, everyone watching

"ok so it werent an accident but it was damn funny" axel laughed, i groaned and cracked my knee, roxas nodded to me and i smiled darkly at axel "what!" he asked, cunfussion taking over

"this" i growled, kneeing him in the balls, he fell down with a yelp of pain, cultching his manhood, i smirked and bent over so my face was right in his "oops it was an accident" i smiled, he whimmpered slightly "roxas get the pyro some ice" i laughed, walking away from him

"oh happily" roxas laughed

"way to go sora" kairi, xion and namine giggled, i smiled happily

"bastard" axel muttered, i smirked

"what was that?" i asked, turning to axel again

"nothing" he grumbled, roxas returned with an ice pack and handed it to axel, i also noticed my brother was wearing several shag bands, at least 3 of each colour, i smirked

"so kairi what exactly are we doing tonight?" zexion asked

"well-!"

knock knock knock

"RIKU!" kairi squealed as she opened the door, i gulped and turned away, axel and roxas were smirking at me, i walked up to them

"you anything tonight and i swear everyone will no longer think roxy here is a virgin" i threatened darkly, there eyes widened, they know for a fact that if kairi found out, then she would tell cloud and cloud would kill them both, oh cloud you really do come in handy at times, i smirked happily before turning around and bumping straight into somone, i mently sighed, i looked up, my blue eyes locking with his green ones, they were so happy they might as well have sparkled "sorry riku" i smiled sheepishly, he chuckled

"no probs" riku smiled, i nodded and sat down

"right as i was saying before riku arrived were going to be playing some good old games" kairi smiled, oh dear this means "SPIN THE BOTTLE!" she giggled loudly, everyone had huge smiles on there faces, spin the bottle plus alcohol, tonight is gonna be a laugh

"all right" i chuckled

"this will be awesome" demyx smiled, oh it will for you two hehe

"everyone in a circle" xion laughed, and we did, it was me, demyx, zexion, xion, namine, kairi and riku, so i had riku next to me, great how am i ment to relax?

"i have the bottle and the alcohol" kairi smiled, revealing it to use, she had an empty coke bottle and about 3 bottles of wkd

"lets play then" namine smiled

"one minute!" demyx said urgently, everyone watched and he revealed a video recorder to us "were recording all this eveing" demyx smiled, setting it up

"nice idea" roxas laughed

"hmmm" axel muttered, still holding the icepack on his manhood, i chuckled slightly, once the recorder was set up demyx sat back down

"lets play" kairi smiled before spinning the bottle, we watched it spin, it stopped and landed on kairi

"ok kairi truth or dare" roxas asked giddily, kairis faced became thoughtful then happy

"dare!" she giggled

"i dare you to out on the front and yell on the top of your lungs that you a virgin" i dared her, her jaw fell down and everyone burst into a laughing fit, kairi was like me, never backed down from a dare

"fine!" she growled, standing up, heading to the door openin and standing in the doorway

"I KAIRI SMITH AM A SWEET INNOCENT LITTLE VIRGIN!" kairi yelled on the top of her lungs (which is bloody loud), everyone burst into laughter when she slammed the door closed and slummbed to the floor, cheeks as red as cherrys, once everyone recovered

"spin it kairi" i chuckled

"if it lands on you your so fucked" she growled at me, whilst spinning it, it landed on demyx, i smirked darkly and he noticed, either way i could get them out

"truth" demyx smiled sheepishly, i smirked darkly

"are you and zexion an item?" i asked, they both blushed scarlet "well is that a yes?" i asked curiousity, the both nodded

"AWWWWWW" kairi, namine and xion said in unison, whilst everyone else just smiled happily for them, demyx has liked zexion for as long as i can remember, demyx shuffled closer to zexion and spun the bottle, it landed on me, i smiled happily

"DARE!" i yelled happily, everyone laughed as thats all i ever really chose, kairi smirked "bring it kairi" i said smugly

"ok then i will, i dare you to go across the road to xemnas house and tell him you love him dearly and want his babies" kairi smiled, everyone went silent, xemnas was our old headteacher, he hated us lot with a passion, i smirked

"ok then see you soon im of to confess my love" i smiled before dashing out the house and across the road to xemnas house

knock knock knock

i waited and the door opened slowly, revealing xemnas, he had long silver hair and piercing orange/red eyes

"sora?" he asked

"yeah it me i have a confession to make" i said calmly

"erm ok then" he said equally as calm

"well i have to admitt that im inlove with you xemnas and i would like to have your babies" i said, trying my hardest not to laugh, i managed, xemnas raised an eyebrow at me

"ok then sora thats nice to know but boys cant have babies" xemnas said calmly, a smile tugging at his lips slightly, lets go one step further

"but who said i was a boy?" i asked, xemnas eyebrows shot up, clearly shocked, i was trying to keep my face composed, i think i managed

"well erm ok then please just go" he muttered, i pouted

"fine then!" i false sobbed before running back to the house "IVE BEEN REJECTED!" i yelled before entering kairis house and shutting the door, i slid to the floor and burst out laughing, everone else was already laughing, we continued this for about 5 minutes

"oh my god sora that was so funny" riku chuckled, i smiled and blushed slightly, i stood up and returned to the circle, i spun the bottle and it landed on namine

"truth" she smiled

"do you like anyone in this room?" xion asked, namine blushed

"yes" she muttered, xion nodded happily, hmmm? namine spun the bottle, it landed on zexion

"dare" zexion smiled

"ok then i dare you zexion to have 1 of demyxs super duper chocolate suprises, and eat it all!" i dared, zexion became horrified, zexion never like sugar, demyx was already in the kitchen, zexion was grumbling things to low for me to hear, he spun the bottle it landed on roxas, i smirked

"truth" roxas growled, i smirked and roxas regretted it

"has axel fucked you yet?" riku asked, he stole my question, axel and roxas went into shock, they didnt move

"answer or ill knee both of you" i growled after 3 minutes, they responded

"yes" axel said quickly, roxas blushing scarlet, i smirked, roxas spun the bottle, it landed on me

"dare" i smiled, kairi had an evil glint in her eye

"sora i dare you to allow somone to have a body shot of you" kairi smiled, oh getting kinky now huh hehe, i sighed pretending to be bothered (yes sora is kinky :L ;P)

"fine who is it then?" i asked, kairi smirked, oh hell to the no! her eyes landed on riku, damn you kairi why do you have to be a yaoi fangirl!

"riku?" she asked, his eyes went blank for a moment "well sora wont back down so what do you say?" she pleaded, was she trying to kill me? riku sighed heavily

"fine fine fine!" riku grumbled with a hint of somthing else, kairi smirked happily at me, i sighed

"top of sora" she giggled, holding her hand out for my top, i glared at her, but did as i was told, she threw it behind her, so i was left topless, thankgod im not like roxas who loaths his body to bits, i mean mines nothing special, bit of muscle and thats about it really "lay down" she ordered, i sighed and did as i was told, my arms resting under my head, on the outside i was trying to look bothered, on the inside i was going insane, rikus lips on my body AH! im gonna die! "so riku whick colour?" kairi asked, i heard riku sigh

"blue" riku grumbled, kairi giggled

"damn yaoi fangirl" i grumbled

"oh nevermind hey" she giggled, unscrewing the lid of the wkd, it was blue, my favie and rikus "ready sora?" she asked

"whatever" i smiled, it felt cold when it made contact with my skin, i shuddered slightly

"sorry my mom hides them in the freezer" kairi smiled

"no shit!" i grumbled, i felt it resting in my bellybutton, i closed my eyes and gritted my teeth

"riku" kairi muttered, i heard him sigh, i heard the movement before i felt it, riku sat beside me "ok and go!" kairi giggled, i stayed still, it happened quickly, his lips stayed on me for about 3 seconds before leaving me, i opened my eyes, my head felt a bit hazy and dizzy, i sighed and sat up, i held my hand out "what?" kairi asked

"i would like my top back" i grumbled, she looked behind her

"oops" she whispered, i looked behind me and sighed, it had landed in the fishtank

"bloody brilliant you now owe me 20 munny kairi" i sighed

"ok sorry sora" she muttered, i rolled my eyes and spun the bottle it landed on riku

"truth" riku said calmly

"do you like anyone right now?" kairi asked smugly

"yes" riku muttered annoyed, kairi nodded happily, riku was about to spin it but demyx had returned with zexions super duper chocolate suprise, demyx was smirking evily at zexion, who still looked horrified, the suprise itself took up the whole bowl, it was triple chocolate icecream, drenched it chocolate sauce with whipped cream and sprinkles, i loved them, well everyone did except zexion, he gulped and began to eat it, everyone laughed at him, it looked like he was in pain, riku smiled and spun the bottle, it landed on roxas, i smirked

"dare" roxas smiled

"i dare you to allow axel to snap one of your shag bands" i smiled, roxas became horrified and axels face lit up like a light bulb, he was smiling devilishly at roxas, roxas held his arms out and axel snapped a black one, ooooo sex hehe

"what does black mean?" axel asked, roxas gulped

"it means sex" xion giggled, axels face brightened even more and he began to whisper thing to roxas, making him blush madly, i smiled at them, roxas quickly spun it and it landed on me

"truth" i smiled

"well consider that cloud and roxas are gay does that mean you are?" namine asked curiously, all eyes were on me, i gulped slightly

"sorta" i muttered

"what do you mean sorta?" kairi asked

"im bi" i said calmly 


	2. Chapter 2

"ohhhh" kairi said, i grabbed the bottle and spun it, kairi grabbed it and picked it up

"what ya doin?" i asked

"change of game for a minute" kairi smiled, shit 7 minutes in heaven im betting

"7 minutes in heaven" she giggled, as i said, and yes i do know her that well "and i have the perfect idea but you and riku need to piss of for a moment, or 7" she giggled, i sighed and stood up

"fine ill be in your room when your ready kairi" i muttered, she nodded and i walked of into her room, i wanted to be sick, it was pink! everywhere, not another colour in sight, i heard the door close behind me, great trapped in a small room with riku, try not to think dirty sora

"i think im gonna be sick" riku chuckled, i joined in

"hmmm i agree" i smiled, carfully sitting on the bed, riku stayed stood in the middle of the room, i looked at his eyes, they were hurting for some reason, i had always been good at reading peoples eyes, and right now riku was in some form of pain

"so when did you become bi?" he asked, looking away from me slightly

"a while ago" i muttered, when i first met you to be correct

"well thanks for telling me" he grumbled, this was new, there was anger in his voice? why?

"sorry" i muttered, he turned to face him, his eyes locking with mine, his eyes were still hurting but that was mixed with anger

"why didnt you tell me? we have been mates for about 10 years now" riku asked a bit harshly, i tried to break away from his stare, but his eyes were so beautiful, the way they sparkled in the light and glowed in the dark

"i didnt know how you would react" i muttered, that was a bit of a lie but not all of it, i should of said 'i didnt know how you would react when it was you who made me realise it' i mentaly sighed

"how did you realise it then?" he asked, breaking his stare to look away from me, to hide his eyes, the window to the soul

"riku why are you hurting?" i asked, well it just slipped out, he turned to look at me, suprised

"what!" he asked, i stood up and walked over to him, keeping out of his personal space

"your eyes are so hurt" i whispered, looking into them, and they were, they were hurting "why?" i asked, he blinked a few times, his eyes changed, they darkened suddenly, i tried to see what it was but it changed back quickly, his eyes became confused and were debating over somthing "and to answer the question earlier about how i realised it, it was when i met somone, i just noticed everything about them, the way there hair would move, the way there eyes sparkled when they were happy, the way there smile would light up there whole face, the way there body would move" i explained, he blinked a bit

"oh i see" riku muttered, breaking the gaze, he turned to walk away, my hand grabbed his wrist and i pulled him back

"riku why are you hurting, i want to know and i wont judge you i swear" i smiled happily, his breathing hitched slightly and his eyes darkened again

"close your eyes" he whispered, i nodded and did as i was told, i slid my eyes closed and waited til he was ready, i swear if somone hurt my riku then ill personal destroy them, i locked that thought away, he wasnt mine, i mentaly sighed at that depressing thought, what was taking him so long?, i tilted my head up but kept my eyes closed, i heard movment but i could tell where it was from, i was begining to get paranoid now, what in the hell was he doing

"riku?" i asked

"1 minute" he said quitely, he was close, i sighed and nodded, so at least he hadnt done a runner to avoid my question, i relaxed more, my arms swaying at my side, i heard more movement and i felt somthing touch my hand then link itself with mine, the same to my other hand, i was scared now, i was about to ask but i couldnt as i had a pair of soft lips against mine, i slid one of my eyes open, and i couldnt help but gasp, it was RIKU! riku took the chance and slid his tounge into my mouth, a moan escaping me and he coaxed my tounge to come and play, i did so happily, i responded happily infact, i gripped his hands tighter and pushed my body against his, he unlinked his hands from mine and wrapped them around my waist, mine snaked around his neck, i pulled away for air, but i didnt remove myself from him, his eyes were sparkling, i smiled

"your eyes are sparkling" i smiled, he chuckled

"thanks so are yours" he smiled

"thanks but how can that be why you were hurting?" i asked, he sighed, his breath tickled my face, it smelt like peppermint

"cos i know the real reason of this party and it was killing me" riku explained, pulling away from me and sitting on the bed, i followed and sat beside him

"whats the real reason then?" i asked

"you sora" riku explained "its always been you" he sighed

"what do you mean?" i asked, blushing slightly

"kairi she loves you" riku sighed, oh i get it now, play silly game to get closer to me, make it seem like harmless fun, when it isnt, the perfect plan

"oh and did she tell you this?" i asked

"yeah she told me" riku hissed, ok anger much

"why so much anger?" i asked, riku sighed

"cos of the way she said it to me, she knows my feeling towards you, shes known them for aslong as i have" riku explained "why do you think she put all her attention into you, and then when your not looking she rubs it in my face" riku sighed, i gasped, was this the same kairi?

"what!" i asked

"well when ever she hugged you, she would make sure i could see her face and she would have smug little smile on her face, whenever she was with you and i was out somwhere else she would text me to brag yaknow that kind of stuff" riku sighed, i grabbed his chin gently, forcing him to look at me, his eyes locked with mine, his eyes were so pained, so upset, so destroyed over this, there was no way on earth he could be lying, the amount of pain in them eyes, thats a look of betrayal, my hand shifted from his chin to rest on his cheek, he looked at the brink of tears, my spare hand linked with one of his, his eyes healed slightly, but these eyes would take some time to heal fully, i sighed

"why didnt you say anything?" i asked, resting my forhead against his, i was the only one he really showed emotion to, i was his shoulder to cry on, as he was mine

"cos i didnt know how youd react" he whispered

"riku ive always told you to never be affraid to tell me anything" i sighed "why did you have to suffer in silence?" i asked

"its who i am sora" he sighed, a small smile on his lips

"but its not, the riku i know was the one earlier holding me close to him, all smiles and happy" i smiled

"i know it is but yaknow" he groaned, laying down on his back, i sighed and shuffled further onto the bed so i was sat beside his head

"im going to talk to her" i decided, jumping of the bed riku sat up sharply, looking shocked

"what!" he gasped

"im going to talk to her" i smiled before opening the door and walking into the living room, my smile however vanished, everyone was on the floor whispered, i coughed and got there attention, and i now see what riku ment, kairis face lit up when she saw me, the same way axel does when he see roxas and vias versa

"sora were not done yet" she smiled

"no but you are" i said calmly

"what!" she asked

"come with me please" i asked calmly before walking back to her room and sitting beside riku "close the door" i sighed when she stood in the doorway, she sat infront of me and riku

"so whats up?" she asked

"whats the real reason for this party kairi?" i asked, i dont know why, i believed riku anyway

"what do you mean?" she giggled

"answer the question" i sighed, gripping the bridge of my nose

"there isnt a reason sora" she whispered, avoiding my eyes, LAIR!

"so its not to get as close to me as possiable?" i asked, she gasped and blushed before throwing a hidden glare at riku, she thought i didnt see it, oh how wrong she is, riku glared right back

"no sora its not who told you that" she said calmly, hidden glare still in her eyes

"riku" i said simply

"lair" she sang

"whatever" riku scoffed "i have proof" riku said proudly, holding his phone, i saw kairi gulp

"there lies" kairi said, holding her nose in the air, riku handed his phone to me, it was already on inbox, all the messages were from kairi

kairi:

so i hear you actually going to turn up tonight thats brave dont you think considering ill be making my move on sora

kairi:

oh hey riku just thought id tell you that im going to win sora not you

kairi:

he mine vampire! you need to get a life riku hes straight and he likes me i mean come on have you seen the way he is around me compared to you, he so relaxed around me and around you hes so quite, ha he doesnt even want to talk to you

i flipped it shut after that one, i handed the phone back to riku, i kept my eyes to myself now though

"so then kairi im so relaxed around you huh?" i asked, trying to keep the bitterness in my voice low, i dont think it work

"you seem it" she said calmly, i tilted my head up to look at her, glaring furiously at her, she shuffled away, only slightly, if only looks could kill

"i think you owe riku an apologie" i sighed

"why do i?" she asked

"dont play dumb with me kairi i just saw the texts you sent riku" i sighed, she did also

"i will not apologize for being right" she sighed

"i think you should though" i said bitterly, and she knew it

"why though, im right and hes wrong" kairi said proudly

"if your right kairi then ill enlighten you to the fact that i actually dont like you" i spat, she gasped "how do you think i realsied i was bi? think it just happened? rikus the main boy i hang around with, think your brain can process the facts" i added harshly

"what!" she gasped, i groaned and gripped the bridge of my nose

"riku is the one who made me bi, hes the one i like" i explained with slowness

"but the way you act?" she stuttered

"im relaxed around you cos i dont like you, im nervous around riku cos i dont know what to say without blushing" i explained calmly, releasing my nose

"so you dont like me you like riku, that right?" she asked

"yes thats bang on" i sighed

"oh well then i only have one thing let to say" she stared

"hmmm"

"get the hell out my house!" she demanded loudly, i smiled and stood up and headed to her desk "what are you doin?" she demanded

"you owe me 20 munny for a new top" i explained whilst shoving her munny in my pocket "oh and ill happily leave, i dont think i want to stay near somone so evil and cruel hearted" i snarled opening the door, i knew everyone was listening, they were all sat in the livingroom like nothing even happened, i stopped and turned to them, riku at my side

"were off see ya" i smiled happily to them

"see ya" they said back, i quickly scanned there faces, demyx was blank, zexion looked high, namine and xion looked pissed, axel and roxas looked beyond furious

"bye kairi" i chuckled before slamming the door shut, i shuddered as the wind him me

"here" riku said calmly, handing me his jacket, i smiled and slipped it on

"thanks riku" i smiled as we began to walk to mine, my arm around his waist and his around my shoulder "i bet half the party follows us out of there" i smiked

"i bloody hope so" he smiled "damn that was fun" riku laughed, i did to

"you should of done that when she started" i smiled

"yeah i should have but oh well" riku smiled

"SORA! RIKU!" somone yelled, we stopped walking and saw axel and roxas running after us, we stayed and waited for them, even though i was still cold, even with rikus jacket 


	3. Chapter 3

"hey guys" riku smiled at the huffing and puffing duo

"so whats up?" i asked, the stood up and smiled

"were coming with you" roxas smiled

"whys that?" riku asked

"cos we heard what happened and that aint right man" axel snarled "im gonna have serious words with her" axel muttered

"ok then come on lets go before sora frezzes to death" riku smiled as we began to walk, luckly me and roxas did live to far away, damn snow, wasnt helping me what so ever, i could feel my teeth vibrating, i quickly opened the door to our house, let everyone in and shut the door, i smiled happily, the house was a lovely heat

"hello?" a voice yelled, i smiled as it was cloud

"its ok cloud just me, roxas, axel and riku" i yelled happily, i heard sevral thuds, a crash and a smash

"shit need a new vase now" cloud grumbled

"well dont run down the stairs" i laughed, heading into the livingroom and sitting down beside riku, i kept his jacket on, cloud walked into the livingroom, rubbing his head

"what are you both doing back so early and with guests?" cloud asked curiously, sitting beside roxas and axel

"oh there was a bit of trouble" i laughed, same as axel, roxas and riku

"ooo gossip give me details" cloud said putting on a really gay voice and batting his eyes at me, i bursting into laughter

"well basically the whole party was a way for kairi to get closer to me, so she could rub it in rikus face, i didnt like it, i broke a fuze and confunted her, she admitted it then kicked us out" i smiled, cloud was in blank rage

"what! little bitch whos does she think she is treatin you 2 like that?" cloud exploded, roxas shuffled away slightly, same as axel

"hey cloud chill its sorted" i smiled, if this was an anime cloud would be bright red with steam coming out his ears

"well if i see her ill be having some words of my own" cloud grumbled

"thats fine with us" riku laughed

"but wait why was she rubbing it in rikus face?" cloud asked, i looked at him like he was daft "OOHHHHHH!" he muttered "riku likes my baby bro huh?" cloud asked, raising an eyebrow, riku and me smiled and riku pulled me closer

"you could out it that way" riku smiled, cloud smiled back, hes known about my feeling for riku longer than i have

"well im glad but arent you boiling sora?" cloud asked, eyeing my jacket, i blushed slightly

"no im not" i muttered

"why whats happened?" cloud ask

"kairi may have destroyed my top and now im topless" i said with a slight laugh in my voice, clouds slapped his forhead with his palm

"you so stupid" cloud chuckled

"hey i got my money" i smiled, pulling out the munny i took from kairi, i placed it on the table, cloud quickly counted it up

"hey sora that top didnt cost 70 munny" cloud said raising an eyebrow, i blushed further, whilst axel and roxas were trying not to laugh

"oops i may have forgot to count it" i chuckled sheepishly, everyone began to laugh, including me

"well atleast you can by about 3 tops like that now" cloud smiled, i loved cloud at times, he was so easy going

knock knock knock

all heads turned to the door and cloud dashed there like his ass was on fire, we were all listening, we couldnt hear very well but there was no shouting so im guessing it wasnt kairi, cloud shut the door and returned

"2 more" he smiled and xion and namine walked in, namines eyes were puffy and red, tear tracks on her face, i blew a fuse

"ok whos made namine cry" i demanded

"ill give you three guesses" xion grumbled, i became furious

"right shes screwed" i grumbled as i stood up and walked out the house, i heard sevral follow

"and you were telling me to chill" cloud chuckled, i smiled

"namine is my little sister noone makes her cry!" i hissed, i mean yes she wasnt my real little sister, she was my step sister after a fling my mom had with some bloke, she had 2 girls, larxene(17) and namine(13)

"your way to caring at times" cloud laughed

"i know where i get it" i smiled, looking at cloud

"hmm i guess you did huh" he laughed

knock knock knock

i banged on her door, i waited for abit and it opened, a smile grew on my lips as it was demyx

"hey dem" i smiled

"hey you after kairi?" he asked

"yep shes screwed" i grumbled

"namine?" demyx asked, i nodded, he moved out the way and let us in, i realised it was only me, cloud, riku and namine who came "kairi" demyx yelled before sitting with zexion, who still looked high

"namine go sit next to zexion please" i whispered

"ok sora" she smiled and did as she was told, kairi walked out the kitchen, a glare on her face, she dropped it once she saw cloud though, i loved the fact she was scared of him

"what the hell did you do to namine!" i demanded furiously

"i did nothing other than tell her to get over herself" kairi said calmly

"why did you tell her that?" cloud asked, calmly but firmly

"cos she seems to think shes it" kairi said simply, i was beyond furious now, and i think everyone knew this as rikus arms snaked around my waist, calming me slightly, a smile appeared on my face

"right kairi you are going to leave me and my freinds alone do you understand?" i asked, i knew what to do if she didnt, im sure my step sister would love to hear whats been going on

"yeah i guess but you best stay out of my way aswel" she growled

"was that suposed to be a threat?" i asked, i knew where this was going she was going to play the 'you cant hit a girl' card

"yes it was cos what are you gonna do, you wont hit me" she smiled, i smiled back

"no i wont but im sure namines big sister larxene would love to say somthing" i threatened, kairi was terrified of larxene

"ok fine then i will stay out of your way" she grumbled

"good!" i smiled, i looked over at namine "you comin?" i asked, she nodded and walked out the house first, followed by cloud, riku and finally me, i slammed her door shut, namine came and hugged me tightly

"thanks sora" she smiled

"no probs namine" i smiled and she released me and ran of home, i smiled as cloud ran after her, screaming at her to not run so fast, i smiled and linked my hand with rikus, we both stopped walking and turned to face eachother, he pulled me closer, his arms snaking around my waist

"been a fun night huh" riku smiled

"hmm it has hasnt it a night of betrayl and love" i smiled

"hmm good way to phrase it" riku smiled "i have a question for you" he asked

"hmmm" he placed his mouth against my ear

"be mine?" he whispered, i smiled

"already am" i replied, he pulled back and kissed my lips happily, i responded, ignoring the snow that had started to fall, we pulled apart and looked into the sky, and watched the snow fall, his arms around my waist and mine around his neck, both our hearts beating as one, feeling as one and only whole when we are together 


End file.
